Alice Ryder
Alice Ryder is Alex Ryder's daughter, as well as a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-B with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery AliceRyderHead.png Personality History Alice has been trained, both physically and with a sword since a young age by request of her father. Although because her father doesn't actually use a sword, she's been trained by tutors he hired for her. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Expert Swordsmanship: Having trained from a young age, Alice can be considered an expert with a sword. However, due to having to constantly look at her opponents to keep up the effects of her quirk, her expert level skill is hampered a bit while trying to use her various Eye's. The progressive temporary loss of her vision from using her quirk hampers her skill even further, as it makes it harder for her to use her sword too well. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: She usually focuses on blocking with her sword and dodging while continuously using her quirk on her opponent, waiting for them to be sufficiently weakened for her to finish them off. Swordsmanship: Quirk Eye Curse: Eye Curse gives Alice the ability to emit several effects on someone through her sight focusing on them. Techniques Physical Eye: Constantly lowers physical abilities, lowering them to half at max. The higher the physical abilities, the longer it takes to lower them to half. Takes about 2.5 minutes of exposure to get someone of average strength to half. The effects are undone by a good nights sleep. Her eye takes a slight orange tint while in use. Quirk Eye: Constantly lowers Quirk Factor, resulting in the strength or control being lowered or drawbacks being increased, depending on the quirk. Lowers them to half at max. Takes about 10 minutes of exposure to have someone lower to half. The effects are undone by a good nights sleep. Her eye takes a sight blue tint while in use. Energy Eye: Constantly drains stamina. Takes about 5 minutes of exposure to have someone with average stamina to be completely drained. Stamina can be regained at the same rate as normal after exiting the user's vision. Her eye takes a slight green tint while in use. Heavy Eye: Constantly applies 20 pounds of pressure on her target. Works on inorganic objects. The effect stops when exiting the user's vision. Her eye takes a slight purple tint when in use. Half Vision: By only using her quirk with one of her eyes, she can see a normal distance with her other. Pair: Alice uses the same type of Eye in both eyes, doubling the effective speed of Physical Eye, Quirk Eye, and Energy Eye while it doubles the amount of pressure from Heavy Eye to 40 pounds. Heterochromia: Alice uses a different Eye in each eye, resulting in them both of them affecting her target at the same time. Heavy Slash: Alice uses her Heavy Eye on her sword during a downward slash to slightly increase and attack and stamina. Super Moves Concentrated Eye: Alice uses one of her Eye's after concentrating it. Worth 2.5 minutes of an eye if she used her quirk like normal, however, it consumes 5 minutes worth of her vision. Requires 10 seconds of focused preparation, not even being able to move her body other than her head due to her not being able to maintain her full focus while doing so. However, she can prepare this technique in advance to use, but it will only last 5 minutes before expiring, she won't be able to use any of her Eye's with the eye she prepared with until released, as well as her eye glowing the corresponding color. Heavy Eyed Slash: Alice uses a prepared Concentrated Heavy Eye on her sword during a downward slash, greatly increasing the power and speed of the attack by the pressure of 3000 pounds! Other Author Note: Although her physical strength would be 1 in power, her sword and sword skills elevate her average power stat to a 2. Compatibility Good Bad * Bad compatibility with Invisibility Quirks, as she needs to be able to see and focus her vision on a person for her quirk to work on them. Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Sword: Designed to be espically durable. AliceRyderCostumeV1.png|V1 Hero Costume AliceRyderCostumeV2.png|V2 Hero Costume AliceRyderCostumeV3.png|V3 Hero Costume AliceRyderSword.png Relationships Battles Trivia * Her look is taken from Rider from Fate/Order. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe